gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Maverick
El Maverick es un helicóptero muy común que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, en Grand Theft Auto IV, en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. En los modelos de GTA: VC a GTA: VCS, se basa en un Bell 206. De GTA IV en adelante, se basa en un Bell 407. Es bastante rapido. Grand Theft Auto III En GTA III aparece el Police Maverick. Tambien aparece como un objeto arriba del Kenji's Casino aunque no se mueve. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City En GTA: VC, hace su primera aparición. Está disponible en varios colores, y tiene un manejo muy bueno, haciendo que sea muy útil en varias misiones. Se puede encontrar en la parte de arriba del Hyman Condo, y en la Mansión de Starfish Island. También están disponibles las versiones de la policía de Vice City, y de Vice City News. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En GTA: SA la trompa pasa a ser un poco más larga, y tiene muchos colores más. Se puede encontrar en el Departamento de Policía de San Fierro, en el helipuerto de Bayside Marina si es que no hay un Sea Sparrow, en el Easter Bay Airport, en el edificio más alto de Los Santos, y en Emerald Isle, en Las Venturas. También están disponibles las versiones de la policía de San Andreas, y de San News (News chopper). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS, la trompa es un poco más corta que en VC, y es de un color más claro, con muchas variedades. Aparece solamente un par de veces, pero solo puede pilotarse en caso de utilizar los trucos. Solo está disponible la versión de la policía de Liberty City, aunque no se puede manejar sin utilizar los trucos excepto yendo a la parte mas alta del edificio policial de Staunton Island entonces veremos Liberty City desde el cielo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En GTA: VCS es exactamente igual a su versión de VC, pero con muchos más colores. Aparece sobre la plataforma de aterrizaje de helicópteros en el Hyman Memorial Stadium, y en Escobar International Airport. Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del Depósito de Incautaciones. Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV el Maverick sigue siendo muy parecido a sus versiones anteriores. Una diferencia es que en este juego tiene los patines muy juntos, lo que le hacer perder realismo. Al igual que el Annihilator, tiene las puertas de atrás abiertas. Pasa de tener dos palas en el rotor principal, a tener cuatro como si fuera un Bell 407 en vez de un 206. En lugar de dos colores, posee tres, los cuales son mucho más variados. Su rotor principal y su cola pueden destruirse mediante choques, lo que hace más realista su existencia. Tiene un peso de 4500 kg, y alcanza una velocidad máxima de 366 km/h. Puede acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 3.1 segundos. En definitiva, tiene un valor de $52.000. Podremos encontrarlo en: Una casa de un rico en Westdyke, en un helipuerto tocando al mar en Alderney City, en la azotea de un rascacielos en Cruce Estrella. También posee dos versiones distintas aparte de la convencional, la del departamento de policía de Liberty City, y otra versión perteneciente a una empresa de turismo. Curiosidades *En GTA III no hay helicópteros. Solo existe el Police Maverick, que no es un vehículo, sino un objeto configurado para volar y atacar a Claude en persecusiones. También hay una variante de este Police Maverick, que es de color blanco (y que podría ser un Maverick común), que solo aparece en la última misión del juego. Además, en el Francis International Airport hay helicópteros que son parecidos a ambos helicópteros mencionados anteriormente, y solo son de decorado. *En GTA: SA, GTA IV y GTA: EFLC, cuando se acerca un Maverick de cualquier tipo cerca de tierra, las personas corren asustadas. Misiones en las que aparece GTA III *El Intercambio (GTA III) GTA: VC *Introducción (GTA: VC) *Phnom Penh'86 *¡Todos con las manos arriba! *Ataca al mensajero *Cabos sueltos GTA: SA *The Da Nang Thang *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Interdiction *Missappropriation GTA: LCS *Calm Before the Storm *False Idols *Caught In The Act *Sayonara Sindaccos *Cash in Kazuki's Chips *The Sicilian Gambit GTA: VCS *Rodando en coche *Eliminando a los rivales *Pendiendo de un hilo *Cayendo a pedazos *Lluvia blanca *Hasta aquí hemos llegado *El último encuentro GTA IV *Dust Off *Paper Trail * A Revenger's Tragedy (si el jugador decide dinero) GTA: CW *Copter Carnage *Hit from the Tong Imágenes Archivo:Maverick VC.PNG|Un Maverick en GTA: VC Archivo:Maverick.jpg|Un Maverick en GTA: SA Archivo:MaverickLCS.JPG|Un Maverick en GTA: LCS Archivo:Maverick VCS.JPG|Un Maverick en GTA: VCS Archivo:Maverick IV2.JPG|Un Maverick Beta en GTA IV Archivo:Maverick CW.PNG|Un Maverick en GTA: CW Categoría:Vehículos aéreos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Depósito de Incautaciones